papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming, Part 2
I lost that breakout clip ;( ---- Incursean ship flies through space. The camera cuts onto it. Millius is sitting at command of the ship as Attea stands in front. She opens up a holographic screen with Dexis on it. He is working with tools, operating on a robot. Dexis: Hello Attea, or should I say General Attea, Princess, Scion and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursean Empire. Attea: Don't be a suck-up, Dexis... Get with the briefing... Dexis: Your distraction proved to be quite useful... I successfully broke Colossus III out of his prison. camera cuts onto Dexis' Vessel. He twists wires in the robot and then closes one compartment. Dexis: He should be ready in a couple of hours... What about the testing of your new fleet? Attea: It was excellent, and the Plumbers didn't even suspect that we teleported just before the explosion onto a third, cloaked ship that was out of range of the explosion... Dexis: I know Ivada... I've fought him several times... He or Hornbok won't even think the Incurseans were defeated... They'll know you got away... Attea: Sure, break my heart... Dexis: I've got other things to break kid... Attea: Just let me know when you will next be needing our services... When you finish that... Extract or whatever... Dexis: You mean when the doctor finishes it... It will be a couple weeks... Don't you wait... presses a button and then closes another compartment on Colossus III. Dexis: Done... Hours ahead of schedule, too... eyes light up and he leans forward off the operating table. Dexis: Welcome back, Colossus... Colossus: It's good to be back, master... Dexis: Computer, set a course for The Haven... I have other business to take care of... outraged: Murderer? What happened? Sci: He killed the Rotolysian Ambassador... Hornbok: WHAT? No, the security footage will show otherwise... We have to head back... Bink: We have to free Paper... is a beep at Hornbok's communicator. Hornbok: Yes Ivada? Ivada: We've got a reported break in at the Northern Plumber Prison... Two guards killed... And the only prisoner missing means bad news... Hornbok: Why? Who was it? Ivada: Colossus III... Song Hornbok: Impossible... One, we would have heard the alarm when it happened, and two, there's no way there was a successful prison break and Lotin didn't escape... Did they check his cell? Ivada: They did, he's still there... Hornbok: Is it the real him? We've had prisoner swaps before... Ivada: It's him... Look, maybe we should discuss this with the senior members of the team... Hornbok: Yes, we will discuss this and another matter... looks at Sci and Bink. The camera cuts to all the members of the old team and the six Magisters in the Magister's office at the Academy. angry: Let me get this straight? First you tell us that Colossus escaped the Northern Plumber Prison, but Lotin didn't... Somehow that alone isn't enough to make me question if something funny's going on... But then Paper kills the Ambassador? Something's up... Cassie: Will, calm down... Will: I'm trying to remain calm... Hornbok's making it difficult... Sci: I was with Paper when it happened... We were attacked by Faceless. He had knocked by on the ground, and Paper and the Ambassador were fighting him. Paper fired an arrow right at Faceless, but he avoided it and it killed the Ambassador... Faceless fled and since I was unconscious... I guess the Rotolysians though Paper had killed him, considering he had been killed with an arrow... Bink: So it was an accident then... Sci: Of course... Paper would never kill someone... Not willingly... Bink: Wouldn't the footage show that? Hornbok: It should... Let's go... Ivada: Shouldn't some of us stay here in case something happens...? Hornbok: Agreed... We'll still need a large enough squad... If a Plumber just killed the Rotolysian Ambassador, we may be in for a fight... Ivada, Relgo, Jopius, and Farrin, you stay here along with Will, Cassie, Sub, Bink, Sci, and others... Sci: Not to question you Hornbok... But how come I'm not on this squad? Bink: Same here... Hornbok: It's in our best interest not to bring you two because of your strong relationships with Paper... This isn't about freeing him... It's about diplomacy... Besides, you two are better needed here... Sci: But Hornbok... Hornbok: I said no... Now Alpha Squad, let's head out... members of Alpha Squad leave as the rest stay behind. Ivada: The five of you should go visit the others... They technically never saw your office... camera cuts to Will, Cassie, Sub, Bink, and Sci walking down the hallway. Will and Cassie are holding hands, but the others are not interacting at all. Sub: You really were mad about not being on that squad, were you? Sci: Paper is my best friend... Bink: And Paper is my boyfriend... I have to be upset... tries to laugh off her sadness. Will: Hornbok's just being careful I'd say... He just lost Paper for who knows how long... He doesn't want to lose you two... Sci: I guess you're right... Bink: Yeah, but what gives him the right to not let us go... He's never done stuff like that before... Will: He's got to find someway to control these raging hormones... Bink: We're not teenagers anymore, Sci... I'm 30 years old... Sci: Yes, but he tries to keep you separate all the times he can... Bink: He puts Will and Cassie on the same squad! Will: Can we stay out of this... Bink: Yeah... Hornbok's just making my angry... Guess you were right Will... Will: About the hormones? Bink: No, but I guess it's kind of like that... It's just... Paper and I rarely spent time together... Now he's gone... It's just you two are so... Perfect together and Sci... You can Kali are... Well, you know how it is... Cassie: We are perfect together, aren't we... Sub: Can we end this conversation... They're right there... stop walking in front of the five newest recruits. They are standing outside the team's office. Roy: Who? Us? Chris: Don't worry... We didn't hear what you were talking about... Sci: Good, because it was private... takes out a Plumbers' badge and opens the door to the office. The ten recruits walk inside. There are four televisions and four laptops in the room. There are also vending machines, a fuse ball table, a ping pong table, a pinball machine, and several chairs and couches to sit on. Sci: Well... Welcome to our office... Harry: Woah this place is awesome! It's not even like an office... It's a lounge! Sci: It's very much an office... We always get our work done before we play with all this cool stuff... points to a large cabinet in the corner of the room. Figy: What's in there? Will: Archives... Wanna see them? Sci: No, those aren't for just looking at... Those are top secret archives that only senior members of the team are allowed to look at... Will: Oh... right... holographic screen appears in the room. Ivada's face is on it. Ivada: I've got a mission for you guys... It's urgent... Dexis' Vessel has been spotted flying towards Solaris... Sci: Dexis... What could he want? Bink: I have a feeling it has something to do with the Incursean attack yesterday... Ivada: Dexis isn't usually one for teaming up... Do we have anything that might lead us to believe that he's working with the Incurseans? Bink: We saw him talking with Attea through a video conference... I doubt it was just a casual chat... Ivada: Either way, we've got to investigate... Transport to Solaris and follow his ship until it lands... Then radio with all information you discover... Sci, you're in charge... And remember to be covert... As per the new Plumber Charter, all Plumber missions must be announced, and since we don't want to tip Dexis off that we're watching him... You get the idea... Sci: Got it, let's move! camera cuts to Alpha Squad talking to Galix and Dasa in Norva. outraged: Absolutely not! You may not look at the security footage... Galix: Let them look at the footage... Dasa: But... fine... Follow me... But just Hornbok... Hornbok: It's fine... I can go alone... leads Hornbok to the security room and then goes into the archives of the security footage. He goes back to the time where the cameras would have spotted the incident, but there is no footage from any angle at all. He goes back a few hours more but there is still no footage. Dasa: It's gone! Hornbok: No proof? For or against? There's insufficient evidence to convict... You have to let him go... begin to walk back towards the group. Dasa: I'm sorry, but that's not how our legal system works... We still have to investigate all leads... You can visit him at visiting hours, but... Hornbok: I understand... arrive back in the lobby. Hornbok: We're heading to the prison... walks past the group. One by one, they slowly start to follow him. Dasa walks up to Galix. Galix: How'd it go? Dasa: The footage was gone... Galix: Interesting... We'll have to investigate about that... camera cuts to the other team walking on Solaris, having just transported to the Haven. Roy: This is dumb... Why do we have a transport platform here if this is supposed to be covert? Sci: The platform was here before the new charter... We just never bothered to remove it since they never made us... It's also a lot more covert than flying a ship in... Will: Speaking of ship... points to Dexis' ship flying above them. It flies directly overhead and then continues on. Cassie: Stay quiet and maybe he won't notice us... small compartment opens up in the ship and several probes are released. They fly directly towards the recruits. Bink: Well there goes covert... Commercial probes begin to fire their laser blasts at the recruits. Bink starts to fire energy blasts at the probes and destroys some of them. Roy takes out a laser blaster and begins to fire a laser at many more probes. Holly makes two probes slam into each other as Figy blasts energy at more probes. Several of the probes fly down towards Will, who destroys some of them and then gets knocked back by an energy blast from one. Cassie catches him and then absorbs more energy blasts and fires the energy back at the probes. Harry punches one and then jumps up and destroys another. Chris and Sci are standing back to back, throwing fire balls at many more of the probes. Finally, Sub destroys one probe with an ice dagger and then freezes two more, making them fall to the ground. Sub: Wasn't that ice? Roy: Yeah, it was... Sub: It was nice, too... Sci: Sub, you're ice puns aren't funny anymore... making a flame appear in his hand: Burn! recruits burst out in laughter as they see the ship stop above them. A compartment opens up and a figure can be seen jumping off the ship. Will: Is that what I think it is? Harry: Who, who is it? figure lands across from the 10 recruits. Bink: Colossus... No new version? Colossus: Nope... Just version three. Master has been to busy to work on a new version... Sci: We beat you 5 years ago... With no upgrades, we should be able to beat you again... Colossus: You must remember that I am the Complete Overcoming Living Organization of Self Sustaining Uniform Systems... If you pay attention you can easily figure out that I am the perfect adapting machine... I cannot lose twice... hands morph into swords as he charges at the recruits. Roy takes out katannas and then charges at Colossus. He blocks Colossus' attacks with his katannas but then gets knocked down. Sub slashes back at Colossus with an ice sword and is able to slash off one of Colossus' arms, but he regenerates it and then knocks Sub back with his other arm. Colossus: You fail to amuse me, children... My calculations indicate that you never will... see the ship above them continues to fly forward. Bink: He's just stalling us! Holly: Should we split up? Sci: Do it, Will, Cassie, Bink, Roy, and Harry, you chase after Dexis. We'll fight Colossus over here... turn towards the ship. Harry jumps up and flies after the ship. Roy flies up on a jetpack. Bink: Etativel! Will, and Cassie start to fly after them. They continue to fly while some probes are shot out of the ship down towards them. Harry flies at one and then smashes it as he pushes himself of it and jumps onto the next one. He repeats the process several times. Roy fires a laser that shreds through several probes as Will zooms past him and kicks a probe before it hits Roy. 'Roy: Thanks, man, I owe you one Will: No, it's fine Roy: Look out! blasts his laser behind will at a probe approaching them. The probe explodes. Will: Okay, maybe you did owe me one? camera cuts to Cassie. She kicks a probe and then continues to fly. She absorbs the blasts of one probe and then fires it back and then at another probe, destroying both. Bink flies past Cassie and blasts magic orbs at three probes, making all three explode. She continues to fly as the other four recruits follow her. Harry rushes forward and then crashes into the ship. He continues to punch at it until it almost breaks through. Bink blasts it with magic and breaks open the wall. She and Harry land as Will, Cassie, and Roy arrive a second later. They begin to walk down a hallway in the ship. Harry: No security? Cassie: I'm sure he knows we're here... suddenly stop walking. Bink: Are we descending...? Already? Roy: We definitely are; the question is where? Will: Let's head back outside and follow... others nod their heads. The camera cuts to them arriving at the opening they left in the ship. They see the main portion of Solaris behind them as the ship slowly stops moving away from the large city. Eventually, the ship lands on the ground and the recruits jump out. They walk around the ship and stop when they realize they have landed outside of a large structure that appears to be a temple. Cassie: Huh? You know what this place reminds me of? Will: Temple of Rigon? Cassie: Yeah? Harry: Ri-''who''? Will: Doesn't matter... spots an open door. Bink: Looks like Dexis is already inside... We should follow... starts to walk as the others follow. She enters the temple and finds a shrine in the first room. There is an altar at the back of the room with one large door behind it and a small door to either side. Over the small door on the left is a red lamp and over the small door on the right is a blue one. The door beneath the blue lamp is open. Will: Do you think he wants us to follow him? He could always close the door behind him... Cassie: If he wants us to follow, then we'll follow... recruits start to walk down the blue-lit hallway. The camera cuts to the room emptying out into a small room with a podium at the middle. Portraits are on the other three walls. The recruits begin to spread throughout the room and look at the art. Will and Cassie walk to the far back wall. In the center, it depicts an unknown figure raising his hands to the sky with an artifact above him. On the sides, it shows other figures bowing to the figure. Will: Cool... But creepy... Cassie: What does this mean? Bink: I was thinking the same to thing to myself over here... is standing near the left wall, which shows a depiction of the Haven as two large clouds emerge from it. Harry: This is strange, too... and Roy are standing by the right wall. It depicts a fiery figure reaching a hand in a claw position towards a group of figures as the march away from him towards another group. Will: No way! Is that who I think it is... Cassie: I think it is... taps a button on his wrist. Will: Computer... Open mission file 186. holographic screen appears on his wrist computer. Will: Mission files from June 8, 2014, the day an Aldabarbarian warship appeared in the skies over Earth... The ship had a specific name, the Phantom's Nest... Its commander was the leader of Albdabarbaria... and you guessed it, his name was the Phantom... Roy: The Aldabarbarians, the same guys you brought us in to fight a couple months back? Will: Yes... If a temple on the Haven has art related to the Phantom, then it might be bad news... Dexis: Oh I can tell you it is bad news... steps out from the shadows of the room. Harry: I thought you were ahead of us... Dexis: Please, you fell for the oldest trick in the book... I opened this door, then went to the other door and closed it behind me... Now if you don't mind... I'd like to collect what I need to collect and go... presses a button on his wrist and activates and energy sword. He charges at the recruits as the camera cuts to Colossus charging at the other group of recruits as they continue to fight. Sci jumps onto Toon's hands, who lift him into the air. Sci spins around and kicks Colossus in the face. He stumbles to the ground and then stands up and turns both of his arms from swords into whips. Colossus: This has gone on for too long... launches the whip at Toon, who counters with a blast of fire before turning and running away. As Toon continues to run, the other recruits join up with him as Colossus chases them. Toon: Colossus is right... He's probably just stalling us... run down an alleyway between two buildings and Toon notices a fire escape. Toon: This way... jumps up and blasts him self upwards onto the fire escape before starting to run up it. Sci and Chris follow as Holly brings Figy up into the platform. As they run up it, Colossus arrives in the alleyway and notices Figy move over the edge of the building. He jumps up onto the top of the building and lands on the far side of the recruits. His arms return to normal as he turns and faces the recruits. Colossus: Don't you get it? There is no escaping me... Sci: We may not be able to escape... But we can beat you? blows an air current at Colossus that makes him drop to one knee. Figy enlarges and then runs towards Colossus and knocks him back until he falls off the building and crashes onto the ground. Sci: See? When we work together, good things happen... This should buy us at least a little bit of time... Holly: I might have missed something along the way... But who is Colossus? Toon: Colossus is a robot created by Dexis, who in turn is an old rival of Ivada... Colossus I first burst onto the scene 18 years ago, but he was quickly defeated. Version II attacked the Academy 10 years ago, but was easily defeated again. Version III attacked the Haven just under 7 years ago... He was captured and sent to the Western Plumber Prison, but as you know, he was broken out by Dexis... Figy: Okay, then who is Dexis? Sci: As Toon said, he's an old rival of Ivada's... Even Ivada doesn't know much about him... Chris: So now do we wait until he's up, or do we leave? Toon: I'd say leave... Sci: Well, then let's get going... begin to walk away as the camera cuts to the battle in the temple. Dexis slashes his sword at Roy's sword, but then pushes against him, makes his sword arm drop to the ground and then jumps and kicks Roy in the face. Harry knocks him into the wall immediately after he lands from the attack. Dexis knocks Harry to the side and then jumps up to avoid magic blasts from Bink. He charges at her and then knocks her back into Cassie. Will teleports to avoid being knocked back, too, and then reappears on top of Dexis, but he is noticed and knocks into the wall, crashing into Harry as he gets up. Dexis: I have a feeling I defeated you easier than Colossus defeated his group, if he even did... I swear that robot is always malfunctioning... approaches the podium in the middle of the room. He places a hand on the podium, but the temple begins to shake violently as he does so. The podium sinks into the ground, revealing a small opening underneath the room. The temple continues to shake, and Dexis falls into the opening as rocks begin to fall from the ceiling. A few seconds later, Dexis jumps out of the opening in the ground and then walks out of the room without a word as the recruits begin to wake up. Bink: Dexis! turns around as Bink stands up and the other recruits stand up, too. Dexis: Why do I even bother? Bink: Surely you do not know what the murals on these walls mean? Dexis: Do you take me for a fool? Of course I know what they mean... Bink: Care to tell us? Dexis: Never... But I leave you with this... continues to walk out as he starts to talk. Dexis: Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice Is also great And would suffice.Frost, Robert. "Fire and Ice." Harper's Magazine, December 1920. The wonderful words of Robert Frost perfectly sum up my plans... Who knew an earthling could predict the future? continues to walk as the recruits stand silent and the temple continues to collapse. The recruits get up and start to chase after him. Dexis runs back down the hallway and then enters into the main room of the temple. The red and blue lamps above the small doors are now both lighting up is different designs along the entire wall. The large door of the temple is now open. Dexis runs over to it and then starts to back away as two golden eyes glow from within the darkness beyond the door way. A giant walks out into the main area of the temple and roars to the sky. Commercial giant continues to roar and then forms a club out of energy and smashes it down onto the ground. Cassie: A giant monster? Will: Giant? Yes. Monster, I don't think so... It's just a plain giant... Harry: Doesn't matter what it is! We've got to do something about it! takes out a bow and fires an arrow at the giant. It electrocutes it, but he is undeterred. He swings his club at Roy and smashes it into the ground, but Roy avoids. Harry jumps and flies into the air and tries to knock the giants onto its back, but he smacks Harry away. Bink unleashes a magic blast on the giant, which makes it stop in place, but the giant swings its club, and Bink jumps aside at the last second to avoid being crushed. Roy: Ugh, can we even beat this thing? starts blasting at it with his laser. Will: I bet we can... teleports and then kicks the giant in its face. It stumbles back and places its hand on the wall to prevent itself from falling. He swings back and then punches Will. Cassie jumps to avoid him. Cassie: Sorry! runs over to Roy. Cassie: Blast me, Roy! nods his head and then blasts her with his laser. She absorbs the blast and then turns around and fires a blast of her own at the giant. Roy adds his blast and Bink adds her magic blast. Together, the giant drops to a knee. Harry flies in and then punches the giant square in the chest and knocks it onto the ground. Its arms fall back as it falls unconscious. Suddenly, the giant fades into nothingness. Harry: Where'd it go? Will: Considering it was likely a spiritual guardian for something, and it had been defeated, it probably disappeared... forever... Cassie: But what do you think it was guarding? Will: Who knows... That way's blocked now... As are both other doors... We'll return here... And soon... Bink: Yeah, and where'd Dexis go? look around and see that Dexis is gone. The camera cuts to them exiting the temple. They see the other group of recruits walking up towards them. They have defeated Colossus, and both returned to their ship and flew out of sight. Toon: Cool temple... Sci: Reminds me a lot of the temple of Rigon... Harry: Second time I've heard this today... Who is this... Rigon? Sci: Maybe we should show you... camera cuts to team standing in the team's office at the Plumber's Academy. Sci: Open mission file 191... large holographic screen appears around all the recruits. Sci: July 14, 2014... That's over 12 years ago... The King of the Nikon'ali was released upon the universe... His name is Rigon, and he is my father... He was our McGuffin, our drive as a team... Everything we did lead up to the final battle with him, and luckily, we stopped him... That's all there is to it... Toon: My question is if the temple you went to on the Haven is in anyway related to the Temple of Rigon... Will: We're already planning on returning to the temple in the morning... the door opens and Hornbok is standing on the other side. Hornbok: I have some bad news... camera cuts to the entire team and all the Magisters talking in the Magister's office. Hornbok: They refused to let us see Paper... We know where he's being held, but visiting hours were closed. They did tell us that he will be moved to another prison after the investigation concludes and he is no longer needed for questioning. Sci: So you didn't talk to him at all? Hornbok: Yes, but that's not even the scary part... The security footage that should have showed Paper's innocence was completely missing... Ivada: So further investigation will be needed? Hornbok: Absolutely... Bink: As will a further investigation of the temple we found on the Haven... Hornbok: Temple? Will: If you want to come with us we'll explain on the way... We're leaving in the morning... Hornbok: I'll be there... For now, get some rest... It's been a long two days... the recruits begin to exit the room. The camera shows all the new recruits walking together. Holly: Is anyone else upset that they didn't tell us about Rigon sooner? Roy: It's not a big deal. They told us when they needed to. Figy: Roy's right, we shouldn't let a small thing like this tear us apart. Holly: It's just... If they have one secret... Do they have more? Harry: That is true... What else are they hiding from us? End References